iLike A Dork!
by plinkerton
Summary: Basically Sam likes Freddie Seddie if you're a fangirl lol Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She stared out of the window in her biology lesson; she hated it anyway and never paid attention. She felt like falling asleep, her teacher wouldn't care. She put her head on the desk and almost drifted off when she heard a very familiar voice calling her name.

"Sam... Sam!" called Freddie tapping her shoulder.

"W-what?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"You've been asleep the whole lesson. It's time to go home now." He said giving her an isn't-it-so-obvious look.

"Oh… Damn."

"C'mon let's go. Carly is waiting for us outside. She's talking to this _guy_." Freddie looked irritated and shuffled slightly. Sam immediately grinned.

"Aww. Is little Freddie getting jealous of this '_guy_'?" she taunted him laughing.

"Shut up, Sam!" She just smiled and walked out the classroom to see Carly extremely close to a much older boy. He looked like he went to college. Sam could almost see why Freddie would be jealous; he was hot! She then leaned forward and kissed him. Carly opened her eyes and shot Sam a 'go without me' look.

"We should leave her. Wanna go for some pizza Fredweird?" she asked taunting him.

"Fine."

***

Sam was sat on the sofa in Carly's house watching T.V. Carly and Freddie were upstairs rehearsing. Well… Freddie was but she was sure that Carly was in her bedroom with that guy she met, Jared.

She almost shuddered at the thought of her best friend getting 'it on' with him, he was a bit older than her, at least two years, so of course he would want more.

She flicked off the T.V and decided to go upstairs to see what Freddie was doing. She took the stairs three at a time but paused outside the door. Why did she feel like she was about to do something weird or important. A shiver ran down her spine.

"S'up Freddie. Is Carly with her new 'friend'." She asked as she went into the studio.

"Yeah. I keep hearing the most disgusting sounds coming from below us. It's a good job Spencer's staying over at his friends," Freddie said looking at his computer. "If he knew what his little sister was doing now… He'd flip. He was so bothered by Griffin but Jared is a whole new story."

Sam paused. She wanted to say something but didn't know whether she should.

"Freddie. Don't you ever feel really lonely not having a girlfriend?" She asked fiddling with her nails. He stopped typing on his keyboard.

"What do you mean? I have y—Carly as a friend. Well… I _guess_ you're my friend," He paused. "We did—"

"Shut up Freddie. Unless you want to have kids I suggest you stop talking right now!" She glared at him.

"—kiss." He finished his sentence despite Sam's threat.

"You asked for it, Benson!" She lunged at him knocking him backwards onto a beanbag and started slapping him.

"Sam! Stop! You're—ow!—hurting me!"

She heard him cry out in pain and slowed down. She stopped hurting him. It was hurting her.

"Um… I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Wait. Did you just apologise to me?" Freddie asked cocking his head to the side. He put his shoulders behind him while Sam was still sat on his stomach. He was kind of cute and grown up. And his arms were pretty muscular; had he been working out?

"I-I guess." Sam replied looking down.

Freddie grabbed her chin and pulled her head up so they were looking each other in the eye. Then he leaned forward and Sam responded, leaning in also.

Their lips collided and it felt so strange… but so right? Sam forgot how to breathe and Freddie clutched her hips to pull her closer to him. Freddie's lips parted and he licked Sam's lower lip. Her lips parted also and then their tongues were dancing. They embraced on the floor and clawed at each other, wishing to be closer if it was even possible. Sam broke the kiss off and moved her eyes down past his stomach. She saw a raised bump in Freddie's crotch area. She raised one eyebrow and Freddie instantly blushed.

"Um… Well we were really close and you were practically laying on my—" She silenced him again and moved her hands towards his belt.

Suddenly, they heard the elevator whir and they quickly jumped up and positioned themselves casually. Sam was sat casually on a beanbag and Freddie stood behind his laptop, fiddling with his camera.

Carly strolled in looking extremely ruffled then said cheerily,

"Hey! Jared had to go home so are we going to practice or what?" Then she stared at Freddie and Sam who looked extremely suspicious. "Is something wrong? You look really flushed Sam." Sam's brain then clicked into place.

"Not as flushed as you! You're face is Lobster Red. After all, you were the one having se—"

"Sssh! Promise me you won't tell Spencer!" She begged.

"I promise." Sam said but she sighed.

"I won't either." Said Freddie very quietly from behind Carly.

_That was close. _Very_ close. _Sam thought.

After the iCarly practice, Sam and Freddie left Carly's house. Freddie got out his key to open his door and Sam spoke:

"Hey, Freddie."

"What?" he asked.

"Can I come round to your place tonight? I don't really want to stay at mine and isn't your mom going to that pottery convention tonight?"

"Um… Yeah she is and sure you can. See you later."

"10pm?" she asked.

"Yeah… I mean, sure." He grinned.

_What…the…fuck?!_ Freddie thought as Sam bounded round the corner and he quickly went inside his door.

___________________________________

**A/N: Hello Friends! My first fanfic ^o^ and I was really tired when I wrote this. Sorry the chapter is so short D:**

**Leave a review pleasee and tell me if you think I should carry on. :) The rating might change to M but please don't stop reading just cos of that. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**MEEEE!!**

**Right! ok! I got really nice reviews (Thankyou) And I will carry it on.**

**Sorry the name is really... Awful but I couldn't think. Hopefully this one will be better but it might not be poseted until later cos my Office Word has justs failed on me... So I might need to re-install that etc.**

**I appriciate all of the positive comments :) And I hope you'll like the next chapter which I have started.**

**Apologies, the next one will be M but nothing TOOO bad as of yet... :)**

**Well, thanks for your patience, I love you all!!!!**

**-TheAuthorrrr!!! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - This one's a bit more mature (hence the rating M) but not ALL of them will be like this. There might just be some cute one's then the odd 'steamy' one or whatever you wanna call it :)**

**I hope you liked this one also. I'm sorry for it not being that well expained but I couldn't think of a way to write it without it sounding too vulgar and I didn't want it to be too much like that for the second chapter... I know what I mean Haha.**

**Thanks and enjoy x**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2

Sam was really nervous before leaving her house that night. She kept running to the bathroom to check her hair which was _very_ odd behaviour for Sam. She had no idea what had brought this on... Just... The passion, the force, the ferocity. It was all so overwhelming all of her emotions that she'd subconciously bottled up exploded from her mind. She felt weird.

Running back to the mirror she spoke to herself.

"Get a grip Puckett, you're losin' it." she almost growled. She didn't even know what to expect when she got there! She would probably just go, talk awkwardly then leave with some lame excuse like 'I have to groom the walls at home.' She slumped over the sink.

"What am I going to do?!" She just stood up, got her bag and left. Her mom was at the casino, she didn't bother to lock the door.

After all of her internal arguments, she found herself running, fast, to Freddie's apartment. She quickly flipped up her cell phone and rang him. He answered almost immediately.

_"Hello? Sam?"_ Freddie asked.

"Hey. Is the coast clear because I'm kind of here?"

_"Yeah she left about 20 minutes ago. She'll be back home in around 4 hours..."_ Freddie explained. 4 hours of pottery?! Jeez.

Sam ran up the stairs to Freddie's apartment in about 10 seconds. She then knocked twice. A very nervous looking Freddie answered the door.

"Hey umm... come in," Freddie stammered and slowly moved to the side to let Sam in. "D-do you want some punch?"

"No thanks. I'm good" Sam said waving her hand. _Did I just refuse an offer?! I must be ill!_ Sam thought.

After about 10 minutes of small talk, Sam had had enough.

"Right. I can't stand it! The tension is killing me!" She exclaimed.

"What do you--" Freddie began

"Shut up!" Sam said silencing him with her lips.

Freddie was responsive straight away, moving his lips with hers. Freddie felt hot and he was positive his face was bright pink. Sam put her arms around Freddie's neck and he put his hands firmly on her waist.

Sam could feel **it** again. She broke off the kiss and once more stared down at the raised bump in his crotch area. She spoke without thinking.

"It seems unfair to leave him unattended to," Freddie's jaw dropped and she kissed him once. "Don't be shy!"

She began to undo the zip on his pants and slowly groped and squeezed him through his boxers. Freddie pushed her hand away.

"Jesus! Be careful, I'm _really_ not the best at control."

"It's fine Freddie. We have quite a while..." Sam replied moving her hand back. She kissed him and his whole body stiffened. "Just relax! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"I know I'm sorry. You don't understand how weird but good it feels."

"It's not like you've never jacked off before though is it." Sam said raising her eyebrow.

"No... But it feels different." He blushed and turned away. In his hesitation, Sam pulled down his boxers and put her hands around his shaft and began moving her hand up and down slowly. Freddie moaned and put his head back.

Sam was starting to do it faster and Freddie was panting. Sam had a feeling he was going to come pretty soon and she didn't want him to do it so quickly... Unless they could do it again sometime.

"Freddie?" Sam asked stopping.

"No..." Freddie whimpered. "Why did you stop?"

"Are we going to be doing this again?" Sam asked ignoring his question.

"Sure."

"Awesome," said Sam.

Then she continued to pump him even faster than she had been before and Freddie nearly lost it.

"Shit!" he groaned. "Sam, seriously! Stop!" He breathed.

She just went even faster and grinned. Then she lowered her mouth to the head of his penis and he came in her mouth.

She stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Freddie."

"Umm... Thanks, Sam... Bye." he stuttered.

He heard the door bang and he put his hands over his face and whispered.

"Oh my god!"

He thought that there might be some more encounters similar to this... he _hoped._


End file.
